From the Bar to the Bed and Beyond
by BepperGirl
Summary: Brooke reveals her true feelings towards Peyton and it leads to things you would never see on broadcast TV. At least on a show where they take themselves too seriously. (PLEASE NOTE: This story will be moved to Femslash.net in the next few days.)
1. The Bar

**Tentative Title:** From the Bar to the Bed and Beyond  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The loads of slashy subtext in "The Games That Play Us" (season 1 finale) for Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer (the winking at the game and Mouth saying "I gotta tell ya there's a lot of love in the air" right before cutting to B&P). Chapter 1 is mostly a reenactment of the last bar scene in the finale because I honestly didn't know how to start this fanfic. I figured I might as well start in "reality".  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so.) - anyway, there's some language, femslash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like the folks at Warner Bros. Television and that guy who created this show {I forget his name now - Sorry but I think the first name is Josh??). If I did own the show and the characters, then Nicki would have left town a long time ago (more like she never came in the first place) and Brooke and Peyton would be in bed together long before the finale.  
**Summary:** Brooke reveals her true feelings towards Peyton and it leads to things you would never see on broadcast TV. At least on a show where they take themselves too seriously.  
  
Again, note this is femslash. If you don't like the idea of girls with girls, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.  
  
My thanks to Casandra on the Fan Forum for her continued encouragement for me to write this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The Bar  
  
Brooke takes her turn at the pool table in a local bar. Standing near where Brooke hits the ball is Nicki, drink in hand. Self-assured Brooke speaks, "Question. Who is sexy, talented, and knows where Jake is? Oh I know, it's me."  
  
Nicki scoffs it off, "So where is he?"  
  
"Tell you what. I'll play you for it. You beat me, I'll tell you where he went," Brooke replies, not letting Nicki get to her.  
  
"I don't want to play games, Brooke. Just tell me where Jake took Jenny," Nicki replies, not letting Brooke get to her. Brooke sets down her pool stick. She grabs a napkin and writes a certain city beginning with the letter "S" on it. She hands it to Nicki who responds with, "So that's it, huh?" and Brooke takes the napkin back. "Betrayal of Peyton complete. How does it feel?"  
  
Brooke, cool as ever, snappishly replies, "It feels like you should be gone by now because you got your information." Brooke then burns the "evidence."  
  
As Nicki walks off, she finishes with a final comment to Brooke, "You know, Brooke, you should really try to be a better person. Nobody likes a bitch."  
  
With that, Brooke thinks to herself, "_So that's why nobody likes you, Nicki. 'Cause you're the true bitch!_" while setting up for a new game of pool. She places two balls in the bracket when she spots a familiar hand putting a third ball in the bracket.  
  
"Was that Nicki you were talking to?" Peyton asks, wary of her best friend's intentions. She's as sexy as hell in a blue halter top that shows some cleavage.  
  
Brooke calmly responds, "Yeah. I told her where Jake went." Then she releases a smile, "And she bought it, just like we planned." Peyton looks relieved as her best friend continues, "It's going to be a long road trip to Seattle."  
  
Brooke looks into her best friend's eyes, full with love, and finishes her thought, "I told you, Peyton. I'm here for you."  
  
This time, Peyton agrees with a nod, "I know you are."  
  
They hug and Brooke holds on just a tiny bit longer, truly embracing the moment.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. The Bathroom

**Tentative Title:** From the Bar to the Bed and Beyond  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The loads of slashy subtext in "The Games That Play Us" (season 1 finale) for Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer (the winking at the game and Mouth saying "I gotta tell ya there's a lot of love in the air" right before cutting to B&P). Chapter 1 is mostly a reenactment of the last bar scene in the finale because I honestly didn't know how to start this fanfic. I figured I might as well start in "reality".  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so.) - anyway, there's some language, femslash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like the folks at Warner Bros. Television and that guy who created this show {I forget his name now - Sorry but I think the first name is Josh??). If I did own the show and the characters, then Nicki would have left town a long time ago (more like she never came in the first place) and Brooke and Peyton would be in bed together long before the finale.  
**Summary:** Brooke reveals her true feelings towards Peyton and it leads to things you would never see on broadcast TV. At least on a show where they take themselves too seriously.  
  
Again, note this is femslash. If you don't like the idea of girls with girls, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.  
  
My thanks to Casandra on the Fan Forum for her continued encouragement for me to write this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – The Bathroom  
  
The hug ends. Brooke looks into the eyes of her friend Peyton and then says, "I have to talk to you about something, Peyton, and I'm not sure how you're going to react."  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine with it as long as it doesn't involve Nicki. So what's up?"  
  
Brooke looks around, sensing just how many people are in the bar. She is, for once, completely and totally nervous. "I can't tell you here. It's too busy. It's kind of private. Can we, like, go to the bathroom or something?"  
  
"Sure." They begin to walk to the bathroom. When they reach the door to the multi-stall bathroom, Peyton asks, "Are you okay? Because you seem really nervous."  
  
Brooke thinks to herself, "_Damn. She really does know you. She can totally see through you. It's like she's psychic,_" but on the outside, she says, "Oh I'm fine. Really."  
  
They enter the bathroom. Almost immediately, Brooke scopes the place for anyone who might be there. But no one's there. It's just her and Peyton. Brooke counts to three to herself and then, quickly before she loses her nerve, asks "Have you ever liked a girl a lot?"  
  
Peyton is stunned. She's speechless for a second and then stutters her answer out. "Wh-wh-what do you mean? Have I ever liked a girl? As in more than friends?"  
  
Brooke slowly nods. "Yeah. So... have you?"  
  
Peyton replies, "I don't know. Have you? Oh my God. You have."  
  
Brooke slowly nods, "Uh huh."  
  
"Well who is it?"  
  
"You. I've told you plenty times that I love you. You know that." Brooke pauses. "Say something. Anything."  
  
Peyton looks intently at the girl she thought she knew but didn't. Not really. But she leans in and is about to make a move when the door to the bathroom opens. Sherry, another Ravens cheerleader, enters and says, "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Peyton quickly pulls back and she and Brooke simultaneously say "Nothing."  
  
Sherry senses something but brushes it off, "Whatever. Excuse me." She proceeds to go into one of the stalls and goes.  
  
Brooke whispers, "Do you think she knows?"  
  
Peyton whispers back, "I don't think so but we should get out of here. Wanna go back to my house?  
  
Brooke nods and they slip out. Out of the bathroom and out of the bar.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. The Car

**Tentative Title:** From the Bar to the Bed and Beyond  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The loads of slashy subtext in "The Games That Play Us" (season 1 finale) for Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer (the winking at the game and Mouth saying "I gotta tell ya there's a lot of love in the air" right before cutting to B&P). Chapter 1 is mostly a reenactment of the last bar scene in the finale because I honestly didn't know how to start this fanfic. I figured I might as well start in "reality".  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so.) - anyway, there's some language, femslash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like the folks at Warner Bros. Television and that guy who created this show {I forget his name now - Sorry but I think the first name is Josh??). If I did own the show and the characters, then Nicki would have left town a long time ago (more like she never came in the first place) and Brooke and Peyton would be in bed together long before the finale.  
**Summary:** Brooke reveals her true feelings towards Peyton and it leads to things you would never see on broadcast TV. At least on a show where they take themselves too seriously.  
  
Again, note this is femslash. If you don't like the idea of girls with girls, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.  
  
My thanks to Casandra on the Fan Forum for her continued encouragement for me to write this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – The Car  
  
Brooke and Peyton walk to the parking lot of the bar in silence. They get into Peyton's car. Brooke steals a glance at the girl she likes as she gets in the car and thinks, "_Did I imagine it or was Peyton gonna kiss me before Sherry walked in? Damn Sherry if so. She always ruins the best moments._"  
  
Peyton interrupts Brooke's thoughts, "I lied. I have." She puts her hand on Brooke's leg.  
  
Brooke snaps out of her personal thoughts. "You have a crush on a girl too? Oh, please say it's me."  
  
"It is," and Peyton leans in again. This time, there is no Sherry. Or anyone else to interrupt them for that matter. And Peyton plants one on Brooke. Brooke deepens the kiss.  
  
A car honks. The two girls leap apart. Peyton just accidentally hit her car horn. They laugh and then are about to go at it when Brooke says, "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"  
  
Peyton agrees, "Right. Let's go to my house." They straighten out. Peyton turns on her car and gets the car in gear. They leave the parking lot as Brooke is left, thinking "_Why the hell did I say that? I just wanna be making out with my girl._" Peyton drives along, paying close attention to the road. Uncomfortable silence all the way home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Peyton's House

**Tentative Title:** From the Bar to the Bed and Beyond  
**Author:** Moonlighter719 (aka Gaby of Everwood Scripts & Transcripts)  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton, third person POV  
**Inspired by:** The loads of slashy subtext in "The Games That Play Us" (season 1 finale) for Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer (the winking at the game and Mouth saying "I gotta tell ya there's a lot of love in the air" right before cutting to B&P). Chapter 1 is mostly a reenactment of the last bar scene in the finale because I honestly didn't know how to start this fanfic. I figured I might as well start in "reality".  
**Rating:** PG-13 (if you think it needs an R, lemme know by reviewing it. This is my first slashy fanfic despite loving all the subtext on the screen in various shows for last two years or so.) - anyway, there's some language, femslash (not really naughty but there is definitely an undercurrent that's more out in the open now), and that just might be it.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my world. It belongs to people like the folks at Warner Bros. Television and that guy who created this show {I forget his name now - Sorry but I think the first name is Josh??). If I did own the show and the characters, then Nicki would have left town a long time ago (more like she never came in the first place) and Brooke and Peyton would be in bed together long before the finale.  
**Summary:** Brooke reveals her true feelings towards Peyton and it leads to things you would never see on broadcast TV. At least on a show where they take themselves too seriously.  
  
Again, note this is femslash. If you don't like the idea of girls with girls, then click on the button that will take you out of this fic 'cause you probably wouldn't like this one.  
  
My thanks to Casandra on the Fan Forum for her continued encouragement for me to write this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Peyton's House  
  
Peyton pulls up to her house. She gets out of her car. Brooke gets out too. They walk up to the door. Peyton puts the key in the door and enters. "Dad? Are you here?" No answer as expected but she wanted to be safe. To Brooke, "C'mon. He's not around."  
  
Brooke enters tentatively. She looks around though she's been here many times before. "Can we talk?" when she finally speaks.  
  
"Sure. Though I doubt you can say anything that will surprise me."  
  
"So, what are we now? Are we best friends or what?"  
  
"We're best friends with benefits. Lots of benefits," and Peyton laughs and gives Brooke a kiss.  
  
"Are we going to keep this a secret or are we going to let the world know?" and then Brooke starts rambling, "Because I want the world to know you're taken and that I'm taken but I'm just not sure I want them to know we're together, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I want you to know that I'm cool with whatever you want because I love you and I don't want anything to come between us. So if you want it to be a secret a little longer, I'm cool with it."  
  
Brooke seems satisfied with her girlfriend's response and gets a little more comfortable. "Now come here, you," Peyton continues.  
  
Brooke replies, "Okay," and they proceed to make out. Finally they have expressed their true feelings for one another and it's all good.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
